capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles
Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, known in Japan as Biohazard: Umbrella Chronicles (バイオハザード アンブレラ・クロニクルズ, Baiohazādo Anburera Kuronikuruzu?), is an on-rails shooting game and the fifteenth game in Capcom's Resident Evil series. The game was released on November 13, 2007 in North America, November 15 in Japan, and on November 30 in Europe, except for Germany, where the game is not available due to the lack of a USK rating. It was developed by Cavia, inc., who had also done Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance for Capcom. Gameplay The game is narrated by Albert Wesker, giving a general synopsis of the events that transpired over three games in the main series (Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) through gameplay, with more detailed files obtainable throughout levels. There are many bonus levels, and an original story unfolds in the fourth chapter. Characters 'Main' * Albert Wesker * Rebecca Chambers * Billy Coen * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Carlos Oliveira * Ada Wong * HUNK * Richard Aiken 'Enemies' * Nemesis * Plant 42 * Ivy * Zombies * Crimson Heads * Infected Bat * Yawn * Mr. X * Proto-Tyrant * Tyrant-R * Queen Leech * Stinger * Gravedigger * Forest Speyer * Lisa Trevor * T-A.L.O.S. * Ivan - is a modified T-103 Tyrant, created by Sergei Vladimir. It serves as his personal bodyguard and has a higher level of intelligence and obedience than previous Tyrants. Two of these Tyrants were released to kill Wesker. 'Supporting' * James Marcus - is one the founding members of the Umbrella Corporation, as well as one of its most prolific research scientists. He leads a successful career, in which he most notably experiments with leech DNA and the Progenitor virus to create the predecessor to the T-Virus. However, Marcus' longtime friend and colleague, Ozwell E. Spencer, betrays him and sends his subordinates, Wesker and Birkin, to assassinate Marcus. Spencer steals Marcus' research to create Umbrella's Tyrant program. However, Marcus, with the aid of his test subjects, rises from the dead and seeks to exact vengeance upon Spencer during the events of Resident Evil 0. * Sergei Vladimir - is a former Soviet military officer, who serves as Spencer's top subordinate. Spencer often entrusts Vladimir to carry out Umbrella's most important tasks, most notably the recovery of the T.A.L.O.S. prototype. He makes his first appearance in the Resident Evil series in The Umbrella Chronicles, where he is regularly seen with his bodyguard, Ivan, a T-103 model Tyrant. * Ozwell E. Spencer - is the owner of the Umbrella Corporation, as well as the mastermind behind the events of the Resident Evil series. While Spencer is frequently mentioned in documents throughout the series, he never makes an actual physical appearance. * Red Queen - is a supercomputer owned by the Umbrella Corporation. She stores all the combat data of the corporation. Until 1998, it was located in Birkin's underground laboratory in Raccoon City, but it was transported in a helicopter commanded by Vladimir to save it from the destruction of the city. Its data was backed up to Umbrella's mainframe, U.M.F.-013. Later, it was also used to control the T.A.L.O.S project. Wesker killed Vladimir and stole all the data from the Red Queen, saving it on a disk. Before abandoning the facility, all data was erased and Red Queen was shut down. Gallery Box Art Image:REUCJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:REUCCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:REUCEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:REUC_OST.png|''OST'' Image:REUCArtbook.png|Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Art of Arts Image:REUC_Guidebook.png|EnterBrain Guidebook Image:REUCStrategyGuide.png|Prima Strategy Guide Image:UmbrellaComic1.png|''Comic'' 1 Image:UmbrellaComic2.png|''Comic'' 2 Image:REUmbrellaAd.png|''U.S.'' Ad External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Wii Games Category:2007 video games